


Minna No Christmas

by Apollomon X Stingmon (leafmon1995)



Series: Christmas Stories [3]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Chosen vs Tamers, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Holy Beasts are the bad guys, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tamers' Resistance, Territorial War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafmon1995/pseuds/Apollomon%20X%20Stingmon
Summary: The Chosen have invaded the Ice Kingdom, hoping to get an upper hand on the Tamer's resistance. With Ryo chasing the Chosen once more and with Bastemon directing cleanup and tending to the injured, Ken is left alone with his doubts. The aftermath wasn't as bad as he originally thought.
Relationships: Akiyama Ryou | Ryo Akiyama/Ichijouji Osamu | Sam Ichijouji, Ichijouji Ken/Bastemon | Persiamon | Beastmon
Series: Christmas Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046023
Kudos: 2





	Minna No Christmas

**Akiyama Ryo:** This is a bad idea. You shouldn't be in the same room as him.

 **Ichijouji Ken:** Why not? It’s just Nii-san.

 **Akiyama Ryo:** Ken, be reasonable. As long as he sides with the Holy Beasts, we cannot trust him. Besides, older siblings are supposed to protect their younger siblings, not hurt them.

Ken frowned are at that.

 **Ichijouji Ken:** But he’s my brother…

 **Akiyama Ryo:** And he’s my soulmate! But you don’t see me crying over spilled milk about it. 

Ichijouji Ken: …

Akiyama Ryo: Don’t fall for his lies, Ken. He lied to you, lied to us. He’s the reason the Chosen were able to get past the barrier. He was the reason so many are hurt. Just be careful. I don’t want to see you hurt again. 

The pain flared in his chest once more. They had been fighting in this war for nine years now, and it had only gotten worse with each day that passed. Ken hadn’t left the kingdom since Gennai showed them a glimpse of the Human World during one of their battles to protect the Chessman Empire from the Holy Beasts’ army. They had threatened to kill Osamu. Osamu had looked so sad when riding one of the trains back home. If only he knew that the train was a Trailmon just waiting for the order to go full speed ahead.

 **Akiyama Ryo:** He’s a Chosen. Don’t forget that.

A Chosen. Fate sure had a way of mocking him.

The Chosen had been an enormous problem for the resistance for several years now. The Holy Beasts obviously summoned them to wipe out the resistance and to put an end to this territorial war those Gods’ started nine years ago when they summoned them to fight against the original leader of the resistance. If only they had known Millenniumon was not the enemy.

Ken shook his head at that. They were on the wrong side. They should be helping them fight the Holy Beasts’ attempts to wipe out the Virus Digimon and what remained of the monarchies, not get in their way. Ken frowned at the history book Bastemon had given him to study earlier in the week. Just because he was staking out his brother’s room, doesn’t mean he was allowed to slack off on his lessons.

Ken shifted his gaze to his brother and his partner. He was glad Bastemon didn’t throw him into the dungeons after he helped the Chosen destroy the ballroom and other parts of the kingdom. He couldn't stand seeing his brother locked away in some cell like a criminal. However, he did not have the freedoms he once had. While Osamu had a rather nice spacious room with a high ceiling, a huge bed, desk, dresser, attached bathroom, and a single barred window, he could not walk the grounds freely. The door was always locked from the outside. A single Knightmon heavily guarded the room, two when he was there with one of the Pawn Chessman twins.

Ken bit his lower lip, worriedly. Osamu hadn’t touched the food he brought, nor moved from his position on the soft bed for hours as Impmon recounted one of the many battles they had over the years. Currently, he was talking about the D-1 Tournament. 

Ken closed his eyes, not noticing Osamu finally looking his way. Had nine years really erased all the wonderful memories they had together when they were younger? Had the Holy Beasts, the other Chosen, and this dreadful war really turned his brother against him?

Ken didn’t want to lose his brother, but maybe Bastemon and Ryo were right. Osamu was a Chosen. He had fought against the resistance multiple times. Osamu had tricked him, had lied to him… he just needed a way to get himself and the other Chosen past the barrier, and like a fool, he felt for it.

How could he be so naïve? It was his fault the Chosen invaded the Ice Kingdom, causing quite a bit of damage. It was his fault so many innocent Digimon were hurt. They were fortunate the Chosen and their partners could not destroy the black obelisks that powered the force field dome that surrounded the Ice Kingdom, protecting them from the harsh environment outside the castle walls. 

This was all his fault and yet…

Hesitant violet orbs stared into conflicted purple. The Chosen started the fight, attack the citizen to _free_ them from their enslavement. Boy, were they wrong? And then there was Motomiya and Takaishi. They had the audacity to accuse him of being a traitor as they attacked him amidst the chaos. Ken had never seen such angry, such hatred directed at him before. It was very unsettling before. Then again, the Chosen had not anticipated Princess Bastemon and Queen Chessmon to come to his rescue.

 **Ichijouji Ken:** Don’t worry, I will. Just be careful out there. They were clearly up to something when you chased them out.

They weren't sure how the small group of humans and Digimon managed to get past Ice Devimon, but they were going to have a tough time if they try again. Besides, Ryo and his army were hot on their tail with his counter-attack after they ran away with their tails between their legs earlier that morning.

 **Akiyama Ryo:** I will. I have Monodramon and V-mon with mon. I’m sorry I won't be there to celebrate the rest of your birthmas with you. I promise I’ll make it up to you.

It was disappointing that his best friend would not be here to celebrate the rest of his birthday and holiday with him. There was nothing he could do about that. Besides, he doubted the ball would continue, anyway. The Chosen destroyed everything.

 **Ichijouji Ken:** It’s alright. Just concentrate on saving the world. Merry Christmas, Ryo.

 **Akiyama Ryo:** Will do. Happy Birthmas, Ken.

Ken closed his D-Terminal silently, a soft sigh leaving his lips. Ken had not wanted to spend his birthmas by himself. Many of the Digimon were either patrolling the kingdom or making repairs to the damage the Chosen caused early this morning, while others were with Ryo, hunting down the Chosen. He was sure his soulmate was busy working, making sure the injured were okay, leaving very little room to spend time with him. Not even Stingmon was around to keep him company. 

Maybe it was best if he turned in early. Besides, he was pretty banged up from the physical fight he had with the Chosen of Hope.

From the corner of the room, Black Pawn Chessmon, who had come into the room with him four hours ago, was suddenly in front of him, his weapon raised. “Stand back, human!” Ken’s head snapped up to see the Chosen standing in front of him, his hand inches away from his bruised cheek, courtesy of Takaishi.

There were so many emotions in his eyes. Confusion. Anger. Hurt. Shame. Guilt. And so many others too fast for him to identify. Schooling his feature into the mask Bastemon taught him to prefect, he stood to his full height. Hard violet stared into unsure purple.

“I will only say this once, Nii-san, if you value your life, don’t get into my personal space, nor touch me without my permission.”

Osamu took a step back, uncertain of the Digimon that was determined to keep his Tamer safe. The Chosen allowed his hand to fall to his side; a soft sigh escaping his chapped lips. “Ken…”

Osamu opened his mouth to say something but shut it just as quickly. "Is there something you want?” Ken asked, emotionlessly. “I am a very busy Tamer.” His heart sank seeing his brother flinch at his tone. “If you are done with your meal, I shall take my leave now.” 

Ken gathered his things, leaving three books, three bottles of water, and a Gameboy on the desk. “These should keep you entertained until tomorrow. Good night, Chosen, Impmon.” 

The Chosen watched him as he followed Pawn Chessmon toward the door. "Wait, Ken!” Ken stopped just in front of the open door.

“What is it?” He didn’t look at him. He couldn’t look at him.

“I’m sorry,” his voice trembled as he spoke. “I was so relieved when I found out you were alive. That was all I ever wanted for years.” From the back of Pawn Chessmon’s reflective armor, Ken could see Osamu hugging himself. “But I hurt you… I didn’t stop them. I failed as a brother. I’m so sorry.” Osamu fell to his knees, tears falling down his cheeks. “Please don’t go! Don’t abandon me too! I just want my brother back!”

 _Slam!_ The four Digimon jumped as books, loose paper, and pencils scattered across the wooden floor. No words could be said as the Tamer hugged the enemy. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Osamu continued to sob.

“It’s okay, Nii-san. Everything’s going to be okay.” Ken hugged him, not wanting to let go. “I forgive you.”

* * *

Bastemon watched as her staff rush to get the ballroom cleaned. Amidst all the chaos, the presents, decorations, tables, and food bar were all but destroyed and several of the guests were badly injured in the fight. Violet eyes traveled to the walls. Soft, fluffy white snow was gently entering the castle from one of the many digimon shaped holes. She shivered slightly as Geniemon and Sorcerimon used their magic to create a seal of sorts to cover up the holes. On the other side of the room, several Pawn Chessmon were sweeping up broken glass or taking down the drapes that were ripped and torn.

With a small sigh, she picked up one of the damaged presents she had planned on giving to her mate. It was flat and burned beyond recognition. Hours of work wasted. Not even the Christmas tree survived the Chosen’s onslaught.

“Penny for your thoughts.” Bastemon blinked to see her dear friend Queen Chessmon standing next to her.

“It’s nothing, really. Just bummed out. I never canceled the Christmas Ball before.”

Her friend hummed softly as she regarded her response. “That's not what's bothering you, is it?”

She glanced at her friend, a frown on her features as the other gazed at the destruction around her.

“All of these are just things, lifeless things, and object with significant to insignificant value. They can be easily replaced.” She gestured around with her staff. “But a life cannot.” 

Bastemon froze as Queen Chessmon poked her chest with a single finger. “The Chosen could have killed him, rather it was internally or not.” She straightened her posture as she regarded her. “Life is too short to worry about trivial things, Baste.”

Bastemon closed her eyes and nodded. “Are you saying I should court him? He’s still young.”

Queen Chessmon crossed her arms against her chest. “That depends. Are you ready to grow up and be the queen you were born to be or are you going to allow your soulmate to slip from your fingers yet again?”

* * *

The sound of a soft knock awoken him from the light doze he had found himself at the moment he rested his head on the pillow. He had not realized how tired he was.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

“Coming!” Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Ken slowly climbed out of bed and made his way to the door. As he opened the door, his eyes widened to see Princess Bastemon on the other side, holding a single purple rose in her claws.

“Roses are red. Violets are blue.” The dress she wore was a beautiful red velvet knee-length, open-shoulder Christmas dress with white fur trimmings and tied together with a golden belt on her waist. It was truly breath-taking. “I love you, forevermore.” She offered him the rose. “With this flower, I give you my heart. Will you be my Santa Claus?”

He accepted the delicate rose with shaky hands, a dusting of pink on his cheeks. 

With a soft smile, she leaned forward, her eyes simmering brightly as she held something above their heads with one of her tails. Ken lifted his gaze, a deep blush now coating his cheeks upon seeing a mistletoe above their heads.

Shyly, he returned his gaze to warm violet eyes and leaned forward. As Bastemon held him close, her lips molding over his, invisible sparks of electricity coursed through them. He would have stayed like that forever if he hadn’t needed to breathe. Bastemon pulled away first, giving him a minute to ground himself. 

“Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you.” Ken closed his eyes, feeling something soft being wrapped around them. He was slowly guided down several halls before stopping within the dining room where a romantic candlelight dinner was prepared for them. The sound of music, entering from one of the windows, could be heard as the blindfold was removed. 

“Snow is falling on Christmas Day

Many hopes and dreams are gathered

Let’s hang our red stockings outside the window.”

Outside, all the citizens and guests were gathered together, holding music sheets.

“On a night with glittering starlight

From a window in a room with the lights out

Santa Claus is coming to you.”

When had she made the time to do all of this? Wasn’t she supposed to be busy tending to the injured? And what about her duties?

“If you stay gentle, if you keep smiling,

All of your wishes will come true.”

“I don’t understand. You did this all for me?” He turned around, only for Bastemon to pull him into her arms. 

“Of course, I did. Life is short to dwell on trivial things. I wouldn’t be about to live with myself knowing how close I was to losing you today.”

“But I’m fine.”

“Yes, but what about tomorrow, and the day after that?” He didn’t know what to say. She sighed as she traced the identical crescent moon soulmark that rested on his right palm. “I know I said I wanted to wait until you were older, but would you allow me to court you?”

“Merry Christmas”

“Tonight, we'll definitely meet”

“Merry Christmas”

Ken smiled, allowing the tears to finally fall. He nodded with a small relieved laugh escaping his lips. “What took you so long?” 

“Forever, a wish fulfilling Merry Christmas”

“Merry Christmas”

Instead of answering, Bastemon lips met his once more. Ken melted into a kiss. Despite how terribly the day had started out, his birthmas had turned out to be perfect after all.


End file.
